Jump in the Fire (song)
"Jump in the Fire" is the fourth track on Metallica's 1983 album Kill 'Em All. About The song was released as the second single from Kill 'Em All, and was accompanied by fake live performances of "Phantom Lord" and "Seek and Destroy", which were alternate studio recordings with sounds of a crowd overdubbed in. The original lyrics were penned by Dave Mustaine - the song was originally about sex until he left the band and James got his hands on the song, changing the lyrics to make it a song about hell. In the song a devil persuades someone to join him in hell. Live *"Jump in the Fire" was first performed on March 14, 1982, in Radio City, California, making it one of two original Metallica songs to be played live at the band's first show, the other song being "Hit the Lights". *As of September 2016, the song has been played live 91 times. *Towards the end of 1984 Metallica stopped playing the song live. It would finally return to the setlist twenty years later in 2004, making a few appearances on the Madly in Anger With the World Tour. Trivia Lyrics Current Lyrics (Written by James Hetfield)= Down in the depths of my fiery home The summons bell will chime Tempting you and all the earth To join our sinful kind There's a job to be done and I'm the one You people make me do it Now it's time for your fate and I won't hesitate To pull you down into this pit So come on Jump in the fire So come on Jump in the fire With hell in my eyes and with death in my veins The end is closing in Feeding on the minds of man And from their souls within My disciples all shout to search you out And they always shall obey Follow me now, my child, not the meek or the mild But do just as I say So come on Jump in the fire So come on Jump in the fire Jump by your will or be taken by force I'll get you either way Trying to keep the hellfire lit I'm stalking you as prey Living your life as me, I am you, you see There is part of me in everyone So reach down, grab my hand, walk with me through the land Come home where you belong So come on Jump in the fire So come on Jump in the fire |-|Original Lyrics (Written by Dave Mustaine)= Sitting in my room with my head in my hands I just can't seem to move I've gotta get up, get out, get high Get back in the groove There's a job to be done and I'm the one You people chose to do it Now I tight up my belt and see you are felt It's time to get your way So come on Jump in the fire So come on Jump in the fire Moving my hips in a circular way Just forward a bit Pull your body into my waist And feel how good it fits And there's a job to be done and I'm the one You people chose to do it Now I take off my pants, see you chained to get down It's your turn to wait So come on Jump in the fire So come on Jump in the fire Sitting in my room with my head in my hands I just can't seem to move I've gotta get up, get out, get high Get back in the groove There's a job to be done and I'm the one You people chose to do it Now I tight up my belt and see you are felt It's time to get your way So come on Jump in the fire So come on Jump in the fire Come on, jump in, yeah References Category:Songs Category:Kill 'Em All Category:Lyrics Category:Needs References